


Beautiful

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sweet Sam, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After getting hurt on a hunt, Sam is there to make sure you still feel beautiful.





	Beautiful

Sam Winchester was the type of man you had always hoped you would end up with. Caring, to the point he would gladly give up his own concerns, his own life if it meant that you would be safe and happy. Loving, even if he wasn't exactly sure how to show it, the man was very loving. Then there was the empathy, always being able to connect with those hurting, to give them comfort when they needed it the most.

All of these things made Sam seem like a marshmallow. Sweet with no bite. Which made you laugh. Sure, he was sweet and kind. Funny and smart. But he was also a complete badass, who could handle a knife or a gun better than those trained in military. He faced Death on a daily basis, with nerves of steel.

Put all of these things together, and Sam was a man unlike any other. Add the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, and he was definitely one of a kind. With his shiny mahogany locks, and his ever changing hazel eyes, along with that slightly crooked smile of his, and he had women drooling over him all across the country. But he was yours, and yours alone. Which was a fact you still had a hard time accepting.

It was even harder accepting that such an amazing man such as Sam was with someone like you after your last hunt. Getting cornered by a stupid werewolf while Sam and Dean both grappled with their own. Trying to get away, you had been clawed, on both the arm and the leg, the claws digging deep. Crawling on the ground, you had hear the grunting of the werewolf as it stalked you, tears of pain and frustration falling down your face. Knowing this was it. This is where you were going to die. As your blood stained the floor below you, a shot rang out, and a loud thump behind you had shook the floor. Glancing behind you, you took a deep ragged breath upon seeing your werewolf dead.

Sam had rushed over then, ripping off his flannel and wrapping it around the largest wound, wincing as they both continued to bleed. Gently lifting you up, he had carried you out of that dingy place, your head resting firmly on his chest.

That had been three days ago. He had taken you back to the motel room, stitching your wounds after you had fallen unconscious. Never leaving you alone afterwards, making sure that when you woke his face was the first thing you saw. He was doing an amazing job taking care of you. Making sure the bandages were always clean, that your wound never got infected. Even when you grew grumpy from being in bed so long, he still stayed by your side.

Finally, about the third day, he was resting in bed next to you, the two of you watching another round of movies. Your wounds were itching, starting to heal, and you felt grumpy and off centered. "Hey, you seem to be doing much better. How would you feel about getting out of this place, maybe going out to eat?" He suggested, his hand lightly running up and down your arm.

His suggestions sounded like the best thing you had ever heard. You were growing more than tired of being in this ugly motel room, of being stuck inside. "That would be amazing." You answered, smiling when he squeezed your hand. 

"Leave now?" He asked, and you nodded. "Dean's got a thing going with the bar tender, so it's just you and me, I hope you don't mind."

"A date sounds nice." You told him, watching as his face lit up in a smile. "We haven't been on one of those for a while."

"True." He answered as you gingerly climbed out of bed. The wound on your leg pulled and stung, but at least it wasn't the constant throbbing of earlier. Heading into the bathroom, you washed yourself as much as possible, being careful around Sam's clinical type stitching. Smiling at the thought of going on a simple date, happy that Sam would be nice enough to treat you to something like this. But it was when you were standing there, in front of the mirror that you felt yourself freezing.

With the dressings off, this was the first glimpse you had taken of the nasty marks on your body. Red and angry looking, the welts ran completely across your shoulder, ending right above your arm pit. Puckered, you knew they would always be there, a constant reminder of the werewolf you had almost lost your life to. Glancing down, you frowned at the same thing on your leg. Twin slashes horizontal across your thigh, covering most of the skin. Another scar on your already battered body.

You weren't sure how long you stood there, staring at the mess you called your body before Sam's voice rang out. "Hey what's taking so long? You already look beautiful." Hearing his deep voice, calling you beautiful was too much to bear, and you felt your knees collapsing.

"Whoa, what is it?" He asked, coming through the door in time to catch you, carrying you back into the room. "Are you still hurt?"

"No, that's not it." You told him, tears falling down your cheeks. 

" Why are you crying? All I said was you look beautiful." He asked, confused at your sudden tears.

Gesturing down your body, to the nasty marks on your legs and your arms, the sobs taking away your words. "Shh, there's no need for tears."

"But I don't look beautiful." You managed to choke out. "How can you think that? These cuts are just in addition to all the others. I'm broken."

Pulling you tight to his chest, he rubbed your back soothingly. "But you are beautiful. And those cuts, and every other scar on your body just adds to that beauty. Do you see this scar?" He asked, pointing to a long thin line on your leg. Sniffing, you nodded. Running his hand gently along it, he continued. "I remember when you got that one. You were saving a little boy from a wraith. And this one." He said, pointing to one high on your chest. "You got that one saving me from a Demon."

Pointing at each and every scar, he told a little story of how you got each one. It surprised you that he remembered where each one came from. Slowly the tears stopped, but you still didn't feel as beautiful as he claimed you were. "Each of these scars are a reminder of what a wonderful, caring, brave person you are. These scars remind you of all the people you've saved, including me. And that makes you much more beautiful in my eyes than an unmarred body."

Throwing yourself at him, you wrapped your arms tightly around him. "Thank you Sam. I needed that." You whispered, feeling better about yourself. "Sometimes it's so hard to see past them, to see past the bad to see all the good we've done."

"That's why I'm right here." He told you, brushing your hair back from your face. "To help you remember how amazing you are, and how much I love you. Now, how about you go get dressed. Because I'm ready to take the most beautiful girl out to dinner."


End file.
